seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One piece Legacy: Island panic battle part 9
Tack, yawned, and walked away, with Ness, Taka, and Nassop looking at him move. The koala, got angry, and jumped on top of his head. "HOW THE HELL COULD YOU FORGET SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!" Tack, was trying to get him off, and hit a tree. The koala fell off, and Tack was about to speak, when Ness and Taka answered. They grabbed him, and shook him. "TELL US! WE HAVE TO KNOW! THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING US!" "I DON'T KNOW!" Nassop, held out barbecued fish, and Tack's eyes twinkled, and he jumped at the fish. Nassop took it back, and Tack hit his head, on the ground. "TELL ME, AND YOU GET FOOD!" Tack, stood up, and dashed for the fish. Nassop kicked him in the stomach, and Tack stopped. Nassop held his face, and held the barbecued fish, near his nose and mouth, waving it, so Tack can smell it, and want to consume it. "What... Is... It?!" "I... Don't... Remember..." Nassop backhanded him, and Tack was on the floor. He grabbed the fish from Nassop's hand, and started to consume it. Nassop, saw that the fish was already eaten, and walked away, scared. "If I was still holding it..." - All the koalas, came out, and the head koala, the one they met, held out a stick, and pointed it at Nassop. Tack, Ness, and Taka stood with the koalas. "Give us back our Lake." "Sure." Nassop took all his stuff, his tackle box, his barbecue, and his fishing rod, and put them in a gigantic bag. All the koalas looked at him, and he sat down. The head koala, impressed that he finally did so, wanted to know why he decided to do so, and even how he got here. He didn't have a boat with him. "Why? Why did you fish here?" "Oh, I heard a legend, and I decided to get it. But, I have it." "Have what?" "Well... I'll tell... IF I FIND OUT WHAT THAT MAN SAID!" All the koalas looked at Tack, and Tack shrugged. The head koala, smoked a cigar, and grinned. "Well, if you say so, let's have a feast! We have the lake back, and these three fine men all tried their best." All the koalas cheered, and they all walked with Nassop, walking away, while Nassop walked up to the head koala, looking on. "How did you get here?" "Swam. "From what island?" "Rode island." "Isn't that island 25 miles away, and heavily infested with sea kings?" "27 miles, actually." The head koala, took out his cigar, and put in another. Geez, why did his island attract the monsters? - While the feast had all the koalas, Tack, Ness, Taka, and Nassop, someone watched the entire thing. Freedo, watching, licked his lips, and had one thing on his mind. He got the main target. He grabbed a den den mushi, and turned it on. "I found Tack... WE MAY NOW INVADE!" Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Island panic battle arc